Digital images may be represented in different color spaces depending the output print target. A color space may comprise a certain number of primary colors which are used in conjunction with one another to produce further colors. For example, a digital image represented on a computer monitor, may be represented in a first color space, whereas when that digital image is printed, the printed digital image may use a second color space. To achieve this, color mapping may be used between the first color space and the second space.
There may be multiple combinations of primary colors which result in producing the desired target color.